Life Goes On
by mutilated-butterfly
Summary: Doumeki thinks a lot of things.


A/N: My second fic in fanfiction. I'm never a writer, just a reader. But I think, sometimes, it's worth a shot. This is my first shounen fic so please spare me.

DISCLAIMER: NEVER OWNED XXXHOLIC.

* * *

**LIFE GOES ON**

The first time you saw him, you knew he would be one of those people; "those people" being everybody. You never spared him a second glance because you knew you would forget him, just like everyone else. And so, life goes on for you and him.

The second time you saw him, you never wondered why you saw him again. The second time you saw him, something stirred in you that nobody ever did. He interested you in many ways. In that second time you saw him, he acted like a lunatic. In that second time you saw what he was in everybody's eyes. His face shows like he's going to die, to be _eaten_, he flails in the middle of the road, then, he runs like his life depended on it. As he reaches the corner of the street, your interest in him eventually dies. And so, life goes on for you and him.

The second time became a third, a fourth, a fifth, and so on. He acts in the same way, every single time you saw him. And by now, you knew he's not a passing interest anymore. The lunatic you saw became someone you wanted to follow. He became an obsession that you just needed to watch over. And yet, you stop yourself doing such thing. Because your grandfather taught you – _hitsuzen_ will lead you to him; just like how it did in that every single time. But still, life goes on for you and him.

How many times have you seen him? You realize that the times you've seen him is more than the number of your fingers. You saw him but he never saw you. You're being impatient but you never approached him. Like a hawk, you watch him for afar. You wait for him to notice you. Still, life goes on.

_Hitsuzen _finally heard your plea. Maybe not a plea, but still, he noticed you. And it didn't go well. The first time he saw you, he kicked you with all his might. Kicked you for the reason you stirred something in him that displeases him. You thought this was how _hitsuzen_ planned his and your fate. But, _hitsuzen_ thought different. You see, yours and his fate wasn't really finished yet; for _hitsuzen_ thought it still can weave your and his story… interconnect it, or something along those lines. Still, life goes on.

And to add more spice in your fate, _hitsuzen_ invited guests to witness your and his story; namely: a dimensional witch, an unlucky cutie, a black rabbit-eared, manjuu-shaped creature, a mugetsu, two warashi, soulless twins, a little girl who's like him in every sense except for the fact that she is quiet, a bunch of crazy clients of the witch that wishes nonsense, another bunch of creatures-you-never-saw-but-you-knew who always tries to eat him and a group of travellers. What you thought was platonic became lively for _hitsuzen_. And so, you observe like what you always do and let _hitsuzen _runs its course for you and him. And now, life does go on.

Maybe it was interference by the witch or whatever or _hitsuzen _but you ended up protecting him in every single mission. Each mission gives you every opportunity to prove to him that you're not going anywhere but his side. And yet he treats you like you're a bastard sent to him to create his life miserable when in fact you're actually the reason why he lives another day after every mission. Not only that, he even screams at you and treats you his rival in every single thing there is. He tells you to leave him alone. And yet again, he contradicts himself by making your lunch every single day (which he gives to you while mumbling and screaming and telling you that you're an ungrateful bastard). Better yet, life goes on again and again.

You think back on your missions together – your and his missions. It's always the same pattern: first, he screams at you telling you he doesn't need you to come; second, you ignore him and tune out his screams; third, you arrive at the scene of the mission; fourth, he makes the first move; fifth, he makes a stupid move; finally, you save him. It's ironic how the pattern is always the same and yet the story of each mission comes out different. And by that mission, you always learn something new about him – that something stirs another sensation in you which you could never define. Luckily, life goes on.

With your musings, you came to conclusions that your polar opposite is him. It's like a magnet for both of you. Your north and his south, yeah that cliché thingy romance novel says. You wonder how you two are different. And then, you realize easily your differences. You're quiet, he screams. You're emotionless (most of the time), he wears his heart on his sleeves. You block social needs, he seeks it. You're a heartthrob, his not, maybe a little (those spirits are another matter). You standout in the center of the crowd, he's an outcast. You're tanned, he's pale white. You're taller than him. You repel spirits, he attracts them. Therefore, you and he are not compatible. But an idea struck you, dead on – doesn't opposites attract? You blame it on another manga you just read. And you realized life will go on.

What else if there for the both of you? Then you noticed the give and take relationship you have with him; more likely, the YOU who gives and him who TAKES even if he doesn't want it. Evidence: his eyes which is now heterochromiac; being a blue and gold (gold coming from you), his blood which contains a percentage of yours, _maybe _even his existence is also one of them (you being his protector and all). And yet, you never asked for anything other than a bento from him. Because you know that he has given you something that your thanks can never repay, even those things you gave him can never equal to. Now, life goes on between the two of you.

If yours and his story becomes a book, it might end up in volumes like a manga. It would be illustrated with a lot of twists. There would be chapters for each encounter. It would tell people how you ride a rollercoaster full of different emotion. Most of all, it would tell the world what you would do just to keep him breathing. Because he holds something you own that no one else can. Life still goes on.

You think of the twists for yours and his story. There are a lot of them. But one thing separates from the rest. It was when she disappeared like a dust in the wind. That changed him in many ways. You thought you lost him because he was stuck in a place you can never enter, a place where you could never reach him because that place closes itself when it comes to you. Is life between the two of you over?

* * *

"You're an idiot, you emotionless prick!" Watanuki said while walking towards the man sitting on the porch.

"Hnn," Doumeki grunted.

"I've been right here since you started thinking and I'm telling you it really gets on my brain cells like some buzzing sound. It gives me a headache, you know."

"Hnn"

"DON'T HNN-HNN ME, YOU MORON! DINNER HAS BEEN SERVED AN HOUR AGO AND NOW IT HAS COOL DOWN BECAUSE OF SOME IMBECILE WHO DID NOTHING BUT SIT ON THE PORCH EVER SINCE HE CAME!"

"Hnn"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME, YOU BASTARD?"

"You made inarizushi?"

"Of course. I, The Great Watanuki-sama, created the most delicious inarizushi there is."

"True. Itadakimasu"

"You're already eating while I'm talking. You're really an ungrateful bastard as always."

"It's been another year since she left."

"She? Who you talking about? Shut up, I mean. Don't talk when you're eating."

"You get only get like that when it's the day she left. You look like an idiot."

"Urusai! At least, no one drinks the wine cellar dry."

"…"

"And no one demands stupid snacks"

"…"

"And no one sends us in stupid missions."

"…"

"And no one gives cryptic messages."

"…"

"And no one demands eki-kyabe because she has a hangover."

"…"

"And no one teases me."

"…"

"Yeah, it's today," Watanuki mumbled in a quiet voice, head bowing low, body shaking in small tremors. Doumeki didn't respond but pulled the smaller man in his lap, wrapped his arms around the lithe form.

"You know, I really should be happy. But I can't. She gave me something I could never have before. Even if she's the stupid boss who put me in dangerous situation, she gave me a new perspective in things. Hell… I'm being stupid," Watanuki cried.

"And you are an idiot, you know," Doumeki said in a deadpan voice. "You should know she'll come back. She said so. We just have to wait. She'll come back for sure. And you shouldn't cry it'll make you more idiotic."

Watanuki wiped his tears and gently slid off Doumeki's lap. "Thank you for ruining the atmosphere, bastard," Watanuki said playfully.

"You're welcome," Doumeki replied.

Watanuki wanted to scream at him but he remembered something. "What do I have that you own than no one else can have?" Watanuki asked.

"Make a guess?" Doumeki replied with a smirk.

"Great culinary skills?"

"Close."

"Crazy cleaning skills"

"Not really."

"No clue, then." Watanuki declared.

Doumeki pulled him and whispered "My heart."

"Jerk!" Watanuki said with blush staining his cheeks.

"Your jerk, more rice." Doumeki said while handing his bowl to Watanuki.

_Life goes on._

_

* * *

_Hoped you like it. Thanks for reading :) A review is always welcome :DDD


End file.
